Weasley's Wizard Wheezes
by Draco Malfoy is Blonde
Summary: Ron Weasley in the two years he spent in the Auror office at the Ministry of Magic was said to revolutionize the way the Wizarding World fought crime, so why did he leave for a joke shop? One shot.


"How... How are you doing?" Ron asked his brother. He'd found George in the Hog's Head Pub on May the second 2003. It was the anniversary of the end of the war, but it was also five years since Fred had died.

"I'm going to to sell the shop," George announced, flinching at saying it aloud. It was evident he had been crying; his eyes were red and puffy. Ron sat next to his brother.

"Why?" Was all he asked. He could guess but he felt like George needed to talk about this. He didn't want to see George sell the shop.

"It's not, it's not fun anymore." George said shrugging. "I just. He would never forgive me for giving up our... He wouldn't want me to but it's not fun anymore. I can't. I need to be on the floor and I need to be producing new stock and I need... I need Fred back. He was always the one who pushed business. The secret to our success."

Ron frowned. "You're still successful-"

"Losing business." George said quickly. I'd prefer to sell than to see the shop... Disappear."

Ron frowned. "If you let me have a look at the books I can help out. I mean I can't replace ... Never mind. If you're going to sell..." Ron shook his head. "You can't sell, I'll come in tomorrow night and have a look at your books." Ron insisted.

George looked at him with an unrecognizable expression. "I can't sell." He repeated, he agreed. "I can't sell." He said again. Ron frowned at George who had both of his hands in his hair.

"Look, George, no matter what Fred would have wanted you need to be happy too. If moving on will make you happy - "

"The happiest I ever was when we were developing the business. It was my dream too... It still is. And it was Fred who pushed the advertisement when Diagon Alley had been all but abandoned he was the one who said we needed to be brighter and louder than ever. Bring happiness to people who need it, he said."

Ron nodded.

"He was always like that. First to make everyone smile after a tragedy. You both are." Ron looked at George again, ordering another round.

"Look. You're down, today that's expected. I'll come in and help out and see what we can do, alright? If you still want to sell then we can sort that out too but, I don't want you to give up because... Because of what happened."

George looked at him a little smile on his face. "Thanks Ron," he said. Ron nodded, sliding another glass of mulled mead towards his brother.

"To Fred?" Ron toasted and George nodded, clinking their glasses together and drinking to their lost brother.

It was later, much later when Ron apparated home. He appeared right into his and Hermione's bedroom, she screamed when she was woken with a fiercely loud crack and Ron tripped over their bed and fell into the wardrobe.

"Where were you? Ron!" Hermione scrambled over and pulled him up, Ron smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled. "I was aiming for the doorstep." He admitted. Hermione frowned.

"You're drunk, you always overshoot your destination when you're drunk."

"Never splinched myself though," he teased, nudging her. She kissed his shoulder, the one with the massive scars from the apparation accident.

"You're not funny Ron." Hermione said.

"Sorry Hermione; I was with George." Ron said, her expression softened. "He was talking about selling the shop, I never realised he was struggling with business. I'll be home late tomorrow too. I said I'd go in and give him a hand." She nodded.

"He's not going to sell it, is he?" She asked. Ron shrugged.

"I hope not." Was all he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off of his shoes. He stretched, slipping an arm around her.

"I cheered him up, he seemed pretty happy when I left. He went home. " Hermione nodded. It was unsaid that George wasn't and would never be the same. "How was Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione grimaced.

"As expected. He's feeling guilty." She said. Ron looked sad at the news but he wasn't surprised, Harry could be self centered like that, he blamed himself for the entire war and the lives it took even though none of it was actually his fault.

"And you?" Ron asked her. Hermione smiled, though it was not a happy smile. "I'm okay. It will always be a sad day for us. There's nothing else for it."

Ron nodded his agreement and he let Hermione push his jacket off his shoulders.

"Come on, you better get some sleep. You're starting at six tomorrow aren't you?" She asked and Ron nodded. Stretching the muscles in his back and shoulders.

"I love the Aurors but Merlin the hours are hard. He removed his shirt and crawled to his side of the bed, instantly wrapping Hermione up in his arms. She smiled at him.

"Love you Hermione," Ron mumbled, kissing her goodnight.

"You too Hun, night."

It was early when Ron got up the next morning. He turned off the electrical alarm clock Hermione got for him and reset it so she would wake up in time for work. Donned his maroon -he still hated maroon - Aurors robes and went downstairs to fix breakfast. He stacked the dishwasher and ran it for Hermione, then went to their living room, grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and called out 'Ministry of Magic'.

Ron hopped from the floo in a swish of his maroon robes brushing the ash off his shoulders and smiled at Harry who'd come to join him.

"Early start," Ron said, Harry nodded, yawning. The pair went towards the golden elevators. Passing a new statue in the ministry foyer of Harry and Neville with the sword of Gryffindor.

Their office was small and messy. Harry had some photographs of his family and friends up, Ron didn't have anything personal there.

"I have another letter about some bastards tormenting muggles again. That's four this week." He told Harry who nodded. "We aren't connected to the muggle police at all are we?" Ron asked, "might be worth setting up something. It's only recently we've got our world in the habit of reporting wizards and witches who bully muggles. I wonder how many cases of it there really are." Harry nodded again.

"It's not a bad idea. Write to Kingsley." Ron nodded and did just that.

"I'm going to start helping out George at the shop after work when I can," Ron told Harry who looked surprised.

"Oh, okay," Harry said.

It was what Ron did. At least three nights a week. After looking at George's unkempt books and outdated advertisements he threw himself into bringing the shop back to what it was. It was a month later when George hadn't even come in that Ron lost it. He was knocking loudly on his brother's door, a frown on his face. His orange WWW robes thrown over his maroon leather Auror armor. George answered the door, smelling of firewhisky.

"George," Ron said with a grimace, His brother squinted at the light from the afternoon sun and let his little brother in. "What in the name of Merlin's hairy balls is going on?"

"I'm sorry." George said.

Ron shook his head. "I had to take time off work to run the shop today." He said angrily. "Do you want this or not?"

"You remind me of Fred." Was all George said. Ron couldn't help but feel annoyed. "But you're not Fred. You're our little brother and you, your an Auror Ron!" Fred said like it was the most amazing thing in the world. "I'm so useless. It was always Fred's ideas, Fred's business. I was lucky he was my twin. Bill is amazing, Percy is already head of a department. Charlie is doing great work and I'm a mess. My own little brother. I couldn't be prouder of you Ron you're the best of us all."

Ron grimaced. It was not something he would ever believe but it was something he had always striven for. George's own insecurities mirrored his own.

"You're not going to achieve anything by sitting here all day. You still have a job to do. The business is running smooth again, you know where to go-"

"Don't leave Ron, please?" George begged him. Ron shook his head.

"I wasn't going to. But I worked really hard to be an auror and I love it. I don't want to have to give up my job to keep the shop running."

George nodded seriously. "I get that. Ron, I'm sorry."

After that day George did step up, in time for them to release a new chain of merchandise for the start of summer. It was also perhaps the proudest moment of Ron's life that he was being awarded an Order of Merlin, second class by Kingsley for his work alongside the Muggle police. It was using what George taught him about creating spells and potions for the shop that he was able to develop a spell which allowed a muggle to know if magic had been used, either on a victim or object, there were, as it turned out more than enough muggles who knew there was a hidden world for the muggles to pull together departments in their own government for peaceful interaction with the Wizarding world. The ministry had a new division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for sorting out minor crimes against muggles and minor crimes in the muggle world. It was revealed that most unsolved cases of muggle crimes involved a witch or wizard.

Soon after Harry and Ron were commended for rewriting Auror protocols and Hermione was celebrated for her work on creature rights.

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione called for her partner when she got home from work, he came to her immediately wearing an apron and stirring a bowl of something. He put the bowl down immediately upon seeing her distraught expression.

"Hermione, Hermione what happened are you alright?" He asked grabbing her shoulders. She nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. "What happened?"

"Just at work today I had a bit of trouble with some kids." Hermione said Ron frowned. "Teenagers. I was up at the school doing an information talk. Would you believe it was the usual suspects? Flint, Parkinson, Bulstrode." Hermione's bottom lip wobbled and her breath caught. "It's so stupid," she said, overcome with more tears. Ron pulled her into a hug and guided her into their tiny kitchen where he put the kettle on.

"It's not stupid Hermione, tell me, please?" Ron insisted, his own expression reflecting her pain.

"I was talking about how muggles and muggle technology wasn't something to fear, and even if the wizarding world will not embrace it they shouldn't fear it and muggleborns should't be treated differently. I gave an example of something muggles do which could be done in the wizarding world, a primary school for writing and math and-" her voice caught again but Ron knew what had happened. His ears turned red.

"We have schools like that, Hermione, just mum and dad couldn't afford to send me to one. Bill went." Ron rubbed her back. "What did they do love?"

"Just the usual. Mud-m-mudblood." She said and he clenched a fist with anger.

"We have to do something about this." He said, and Hermione nodded.

"The houses are as divided as ever." Hermione told him, "children are still mean."

Ron dried her tears with the hem of his sleeve and pulled her in close, kissing her temple. She had calmed down now, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Do you know how early muggleborn students are listed for the school?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. "maybe classes for muggleborns should be made compulsory to teach them, well things they missed. Or maybe just having the muggleborn kids meet their classmates when they are very young. Like a playgroup. Parents could meet too, a year or two before Hogwarts starts, even earlier."

Hermione looked at him with pure shock written all over her face. "Thats a really wonderful idea, Ron, I mean, to find out you're a witch is a wonderful surprise but it can be... it can be a bit much. You leave the muggle world behind."

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron said with a little smile, and Hermione did look a little guilty. "It wouldn't hurt to have Harry approach Malfoy and call in a few debts to make it popular with that crew as well." He said gently. "And I'll see if the school will see me about maybe having a talk to the pureblood students." Ron said seriously. Hermione beamed.

"Oh Ron!" She exclaimed and turned to hug him.

"And don't you listen to them baby, they're bloody idiots, they don't know what they're talking about."

It was only a week later Ron Weasley found himself standing in front of a hall full of Hogwarts students. He'd flooed directly to the headmistresses office and had felt like a small child again when she had looked at him from over the rim of her square glasses and greeted him by tersely saying "Mr. Weasley."

Ron shuffled from foot to foot. He was terse, he could be terse on a stage, he would stand in the background of Harry and Hermione's speeches looking like a 'powerful and intimidating guardian' as Rita Skeeter had once described him as. In the years after the war when Harry was expected to do a public apperance every other day he would stand at the back of the stage and he gained a reputation for stepping forward and ruthlessly cutting down reporters who asked innapropriate or hurtful questions.

Now he was the one who had to make the speech and he looked at the faces of the children. "Last week," he began, his voice unexpectedly steady and strong, "You all met Hermione Granger, she is one of the most prominent members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she is one of the people who killed Lord Voldemort, she is one of the most powerful witches alive today and she is muggleborn. Miss Granger came to you all last week, as a muggleborn student to address the problem in the school between some of the pureblood students and the muggleborns. I am here as a pureblood to tell you there is no shame in being a blood traitor." His words caused a stir through the students.

"I'm embarrassed that there are still people in the school who would condemn a person for having muggle parents. Muggleborn students find out about our world when they receive their letter. before Hogwarts their dreams are to be firemen and doctors and policemen. For us who are born and raised to the magical world we would have never experienced such a monumental shock in our lives. They deserve our help and respect.

More so I'm disappointed that, and especially the older students are continuing to support the views of Lord Voldemort, who's father was a muggle, who was raised as a muggle himself, and when it came down to the end of the war he died; a half blood, and purebloods died, muggleborns died no difference."

He had rendered the children speechless. He nodded and made to leave and an unsure round of applause started.

"No." Ron said and the hall was crushed by silence once more. "Don't applaud, you have nothing to celebrate right now." He told them. McGonagall stood.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," she said, and he moved to the staff table in the proffered chair next to her. Dinner was served then and slowly the noise in the hall increased.

"Was it alright?" Ron asked his old professor. She considered him.

"Perhaps it was too blunt." She said. "They are only children. They are used to being spoken to by teachers, and Miss Granger in her own talk spoke by the book."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Don't be. Hearing it like that, blunt, from an auror was exactly what they needed to hear. I expect things will change."

"Oh," Ron said surprised but pleased. "Thank you Professor." He was more excited to tell Hermione how it had gone.

* * *

It was later on that year that found Ronald Weasley coming home late from the Ministry hoping Hermione would be awake. The past four days he'd been either at the shop or office late, though with both of his jobs business was booming but he hadn't seen his girlfriend all week, she had been fast asleep each night he got home.

"Hermione?" He asked the dark house quietly when he stepped out of the floo. She must have been in bed, he flopped onto the lounge and reached into his pocket fidgeting with the ring box that had been living in his pocket for the past three weeks. He'd wanted to make a grand gesture, set up something romantic for her but nothing he thought of felt like it was good enough. That and between working with George and work as an auror he hadn't had time to organise much of anything. It was a Monday at work when he decided he didn't need the show, he just needed to ask, and he hadn't seen her awake since; now he was doubting himself.

He opened the ring box and shut it with a snap over and over, making a loud noise in the dark, quiet flat. He'd thought of recreating one of the muggle fairy tales she talked about to ask her, roses and rose petals and candles, taking her to a romantic dinner, singing and reciting poetry, fireworks that proclaimed his love across the sky but... some were too public and he didn't like public attention, she didn't like public attention. Other plans seemed overdone or made him feel like he would be trying to hard, but since his decision to just get onto one knee and ask her, he began doubting if just him, asking her would be enough, would she like the ring? Did he spend enough money on it - if she accepted she would wear it forever, or he hoped she would.

"Ron? What are you doing?" Ron startled, dropping the box. He scooped it up nervously and jammed it back in his pocket.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He said, she was wrapped up in her fluffy pink bath robe, he smiled at her, stepping forward to wrap her in a hug and give her a kiss. She sleepily returned his kiss.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked again, "I heard a noise." She muttered.

"Oh," Ron said, reaching into his pocket, he took a breath and casually pulled out the ring box, "That was just this." he dropped to one knee and Hermione's eyes went wide. With more bravery than he felt he had he asked. "Will you marry me?" his voice caught. "I love you." he managed to add, opening the little box. Her hands came up to cover her mouth in shock and she nodded. Now Ron's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Was that a 'yes'?" He asked her, feeling sick.

"Yes, yes it was Ron." She dropped to her knees and grabbed his face and kissed him and he kissed her back enthusiastically. A huge smile split his face and he held her hand to put on the engagement ring.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously, his heart in his throat. She nodded.

"Its perfect."

"You're perfect," he told her, his smile still in place, he felt happier than he had ever remembered feeling in his life, giddy. "Oh, I love you Hermione," He said, kissing her again.

* * *

They were at a ministry run dinner. Granted the event was to honor his fiancee with another Order of Merlin (Second Class) for her work with integrating muggleborn children and their parents into the community. Her parents were here, Mr. and Mrs Granger, which was always stressful in Ron's eyes. They had been the first to know about the engagement - Hermione had wanted to tell Harry first, but Ron thought it might be a step towards repairing her relationship with her parents. Harry and Ginny (now something like six months pregnant) were at their table as well. Hermione was nervous, he could see that as plain as day. He had helped her to write her speech, which was customary at these kinds of things. She was holding his hand under the table, tightly and he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Calm down Hermione." Ron muttered. She nodded, though still jumped a little when Kingsley said her name and invited her onto the stage. The crowd applauded her and she looked very small accepting her medal.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled to the crowd. He caught her eye and smiled, full of pride for his fiancee. Hermione smiled when she saw him.

"Um. Well, I appreciate all the support I've had on this project, particularly from my fiancée Ronald who gave me the original idea. I'd like to thank my parents, because it was thinking of them and the trouble they had with my becoming a witch that was my motivation to make this project work."

As Hermione spoke Ron watched her parents, her mother looked rather angry while Mr. Granger looked rather upset.

"I believe now I'm definitely more of an integrated part of our society now than when I was only a child. I can still be naive and some wizards would use this as a reason to discredit my work or opinions. I've learned that muggles and wizards do things differently, while I might think muggle invention is more convenient and easier I also have learned wizards and witches prefer tradition, my fiancée and his family were a big part of my learning this. But still in the interest of obliterating the divide between muggleborns and those raised in the Wizarding world the playgroup programme will help connect the children and their parents to our world in a much less shocking manner than methods previously used. Children from all backgrounds might make connections early to prevent exclusive cliques forming and more importantly parents of wizarding and muggle background might become friends too, keeping the parents of Muggleborn children more involved in the world their children will grow into. I'm delighted that the playgroup programme has been so well received by the Wizarding world and the first classes will be beginning this September."

The crowd applauded again, and Hermione posed for a photograph for the paper than retook her seat, there was a toast led by Kingsley and the food was served. Mr and Mrs Granger still didn't look pleased and Harry tried to start up conversations, starting with their wedding plans - Harry and Ginny themselves had been married two years previously.

Then Mrs Granger asked about Ron's work.

Ron looked up from his meal, "oh, I'm an auror." He said, "a dark wizard catcher." He added to explain. "I do mostly field work now. Lots of office stuff when I was just starting out. That's how I noticed there were a lot of minor crimes in the muggle world which weren't being followed up. Anyway I do field stuff with Harry three days a week and I help my brother with his joke shop three days a week." Ron told them. He'd gone part time with the Aurors at the beginning of the year, it had relieved a lot of stress caused by having two full time jobs.

Then Mrs Granger asked Hermione about her own work. Hermione smiled and took a little breath in anticipation of an explanation, like she always did.

"I've been working on weeding out muggle prejudice. It goes hand in hand with the ideas Ron implemented last year about merging some of our departments with the law enforcement departments of muggles. Before now I've been developing creature rights. It's ridiculous that the answer is simply to involve creatures in the decision making process." Mrs Granger nodded. "But this idea, it was really Ron's," Hermione added Ron shook his head.

"I mentioned the initial idea you did all the work to make it possible." Ron said. Mr Granger smiled at Ron.

"I'm happy your the one who's to marry our daughter. She can get so caught up in the politics and battles she tends to forget that there are more important things. Like family." Ron glared at the man. Hermione looked hurt.

"You would like to discuss this again tonight?" Ron asked a hard tone to his voice. "Over dinner?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"I told you I was sorry!" She hissed. Her mother looked, rightfully, offended. Mr. and Mrs Granger stood and left the table. Hermione crossed her arms. It was a tense moment, after a camera flash and Rita Skeeter giving them a wink and slipping from the door it became a tense dinner.

Like his proposal the couple decided to have a small, simple wedding. His parents offered to set up the marquee again and a handful of close friends and old school mates and family were invited. Hermione had been heartbroken that her mother didn't intend to come to the wedding. But she seemed more than happy on the day of.

Ron was rendered breathless. Harry and George stood behind him, Luna and Ginny had preceded Hermione down the isle. The marquee was decorated in whites and rose pinks and reds and Hermione walked towards him on the arm of her father (he still didn't know why muggles did that) her dress was simple and lovely she held a bunch of red roses, he was rendered breathless.

The ceremony official was barely heard in Ron's mind; he was preoccupied with trying to convince himself that Hermione Granger really did want to marry him and this really was happening. He took her hand and stood before their friends and family. Rings were exchanged and he kissed his new wife.

Cheers rose into the air and cameras flashed, Ron took her hand and led her onto the dance floor where their family surrounded them and offered congratulations. He shook hands and kissed cheeks without removing his hand from her waist. He found it difficult to take his eyes off of her.

"You're my wife," he told her later, when they were dancing to a slow Celestina Warbeck song. His mother had roped Percy into a dance behind them and Luna was swaying to the music by herself. Her fiancée Rolf watching her with a smile.

"I know," Hermione said an equally big smile on her face. "Hermione Weasley." She said, "I like the sound of that."

"Mmmh me too love," Ron said twirling her around. She laughed.

* * *

"Ron, Ron wake up!" Ron's eyes shot open and he grabbed for his wand in a panic, only to realize he was on the lounge at home. The telly was off and the candles were out and Hermione was once again wrapped up in her dressing gown. It would be the first year anniversary of their marriage in two days. He had big plans.

"You were talking about work in your sleep," she said offering her hand to him. He took it, only to pull her onto his lap. She squealed and giggled and he wrapped her up in a hug.

"I love hugging you when you're wearing this," he said talking about her fluffy pink bathrobe. "Cuddly." He breathed, just about falling asleep again. She was poking him. He cracked open an eyelid.

"Come on, come up to bed Ron." She insisted and he nodded yawning.

"What was I talking about? The new merchandise for summer holidays, the raids, the report for the Babinski case, the research for the minister or the problems with the new Peruvian darkness powder?" He asked her as they climbed the stairs.

"You said 'no George we can't store the puking pasties on Harry's desk.' Then started swearing." She told him. He was tucked into bed by his lovely wife and he pulled her up close to him when she climbed in too.

"I think you work too much, Hun," Hermione said, running her fingers through the small amount of chest hair he had. He frowned at her, she seemed to be doing it absentmindedly.

"I have to. Already the Aurors are trying to convince me to come back five days a week but I can't possibly work any less at the shop; especially Saturday.

"Why don't you pick one?" Hermione asked him. Ron grimaced. He knew that would be the most logical option but he didn't think he could pick.

"I love the Aurors. It's likely head of department will be up for grabs soon. I know Harry will get it but I'd like to think I'm a contender." Ron said. Hermione lifted her head to look at him properly. She looked surprised.

"You won't get head of department while you only work three days a week, Ron, you should go back." She said. He shook his head.

"I love working in the shop too much." Ron said. "I'm really good at making spells." He said, he'd even surprised himself with how easily ancient runes and Arithmancy came to him when he hadn't realized what he was learning. "It's fun, it really is. I get to spend time with George, which is good for George too and the kids." Ron beamed at her. "Merlin I love little kids." He said.

"Sounds like you have a lot to think about." Hermione said, apparently she would be no help on the subject, he grabbed her and rolled, so she was lying on top of him.

"Ron!" She complained, though she was smiling. She still rested her head on his chest.

"Can I give you something to think about then?" He asked her. She looked at him with a question written in her eyes. "I would like children," he told her seriously. She looked very frightened by the idea.

"I don't know about that Ron," she mumbled. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"You like James," he pointed out, their nephew was one now. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, of course but there's a difference between our baby and our nephew."

"Our baby," he echoed. Kissing her quickly. "You don't think that sounds exciting?"

"Nauseating, actually." She told him. He shook his head.

"Well I did say something for you to think about?" He asked her, once more his heart was in his throat. She nodded.

"Yes, I'll think about it." She said. Worry written in every line of her face. "Promise."

He kissed her nose and they fell asleep together.

The very next day Ron was woken by the beep, beep, beep of the electrical alarm clock, and he reset the alarm to wake up Hermione in time for her work. He readied himself and took the floo to the ministry where he was surprised to find the minister and his head of department in his office.

"Hello minister, boss?" He greeted. Kingsley smiled while his boss nodded.

"Sit Weasley." The head of the Auror department said. He was a grizzly old man with mad grey hair and a rather large scar on his cheek, had a dirty sense of humor and was a bit cracked.

"We have an offer for you Ron." Kingsley said. "Come back this year full time, and next year." Kingsley said, "the office need you, between you and Potter things have never been more peaceful. Both on the field and in the office."

Ron looked between the men unsure. It wasn't a decision he could make straight away.

"Look. I know it's just a joke shop but-"

"We know it's a part of your family, but if you come back on full time, well I'm retiring in a couple years and you'll be my replacement Weasley. You're a good, strong leader. I think the best one for the job."

"Head Auror?" Ron asked, shocked. The other two nodded. "I'll think about it." He told them. "Thanks. I'll definitely think about it." He promised and the others left him alnoe to wonder how he would tell George he wanted to go back to the Aurors full time. It would be hard work but he was sure he could do some time at the shop and do full time at the ministry.

It was at lunch that very day that Ron forgot all about the offer given to him by the minister and his own boss. He went to find Hermione for lunch and was told she'd gone to St. Mungo's earlier that morning. It was a simple matter to take the rest of his day off work and an owl to the shop told George he wouldn't be in that evening. With a crack. Ronald Weasley reappeared in the foyer of St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries.

He went to the welcome witch, who looked rather annoyed that he dare to make a inquiry but Ron wasn't bothered by her poor attitude.

"I'm looking for Hermione Gr-Weasley." He said with urgency. "She came in earlier today." The welcome witch frowned and called over a healer, who took him aside.

"Mr. Weasley?" She asked, and Ron nodded. "Your wife is fine, we're about t send her home. I suggest you wait for her there." The healer said. "She just got rather nauseous at work and panicked her coworkers a little."

Ron nodded. "Thanks." He said. The healer gave her a look.

"Go home Mr. Weasley." She insisted. "She'll be along soon."

He nodded and went to the floo. Once he was home he was too nervous to sit and paced around their tiny living room, he was so immersed in his own worried thoughts the roar of the floo startled him. Hermione looked unwell. Very pale and she was shaking slightly.

"Hermione," He breathed, seeing her home and safe let him breathe asily again.

"Come here," He said, pulling her into a hug, she leaned against him so he was just about holding her up. "You're going up to bed and I'll make you some warm soup and look after you." He told her, she shook her head and mumbled something unintellegeble into his shoulder. "Didn't catch that love?" He asked her, stroking her hair.

She lifted her head and said, "I'm pregnant."

Ron felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He was rendered speechless, a grin split his face, but hermione was crying. It seemed telling him had broken a damn and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

He scooped her up and carried her to their lounge still smiling.

"Hey, hey, it will be okay, Hermione, please stop crying." He stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head. Held her tightly. "Everything will be fine, it will be wonderful I promise."

"I'm not ready for this." She said, Ron shook his head.

"You don't have to be. We have time to prepare, though I know you will be a wondeful mother."

"What about w-w-work, you can't give up the shop or the ministry and I don't want - I'm not ready to give up work yet."

"I'll leave the Aurors." Ron told her she looked at him shocked.

"No Ron-"

"I had to chose. And this is the best reason ever for leaving." He told her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Scared." She admitted.

"Me too." He told her, "But we have been scared on all our best adventures." Ron told her, which she laughed at.


End file.
